Small Hands
by AuroraExecution
Summary: Sometimes small hands can be strongest. A series of oneshots about Miho, Shunrei, and June.
1. The Bracelet

**Disclaimer: **Sad to say, Saint Seiya is not mine. Otherwise, I would definitely make Miho more important. And Shunrei wouldn't suffer so much.

**Notes: **I wrote this because I have noticed that a lot of people have taken Niteskye's challenge and written a lot of really well-done, but unconventional, pairings. Now, although these pieces are excellent and interesting, I have also noticed that while few people wrote conventional het pairings before, now there is a sad lack of them. I am a personal fan of SeiyaxMiho, rare though my kind be, and I felt like Miho deserves something quiet, but passionate, to describe her. I also wanted to write more about Shunrei, because I admire her greatly, and I know a lot of people dislike her. If you don't like these pairings (SeiyaxMiho, ShunreixShiryuu, and IkkixEsmeralda), you don't have to read them, but I would love to hear some feedback too. One day this will turn into a collection, but right now this is the only one I have, and it's been waiting for a while. Actually, Miho's birthday was in April, but it doesn't matter that much.

* * *

The Bracelet

The warm almost-summery wind blew through Miho's hair. A few of the orphanage girls had convinced her to let them play with it, so she had taken out her usual simple pigtails. Miho sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as she leaned back onto her hands.

It was a lovely April afternoon, and she had convinced the priest to let her take the children out to have a little fun, as it was her birthday. Makoto, Akira, and Tatsuya were eating ice cream cones on the beach, while most of the other boys were playing around in the shallow water, and the girls were braiding her hair. Vaguely, she wondered where Seiya was, and what he was doing right then.

He was probably fighting, as he usually was…even on a lovely day like this, even on her birthday. If there really were birthday wishes, Miho knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted Seiya to be with her, even if for a few hours. She wanted Seiya to be _safe_, more than anything.

"Miho nee-chan? What's that?" Akira's voice brought her out of her reverie. He was pointing to her wrist. Miho looked down and saw the plastic bracelet she had put on that morning, a little cheap childish thing made of colored beads and elastic string. Just the sight of the piece of silly jewelry made Miho smile.

"It was a gift," she told Akira. Makoto and Tatsuya had wandered over to her by then.

"Who gave it to you? And why haven't you worn it before?" Makoto demanded.

"I have…but only on my birthday. You see, it was a birthday gift, given to me when I was very young." Makoto grinned.

"Was it from Seiya nii-chan?" he continued. Miho blushed.

"Well, yes."

She still remembered that day. Miho was turning six, and Seiya had convinced Miho to sneak out of the orphanage with him. The two had wandered the streets for the whole afternoon, and Seiya, with a little pocket change from his sister, had bought her a plastic bracelet from a street vendor.

Later, when they had returned to the orphanage, the caretaker was waiting for them, and both children were punished for their misdeeds. Seiya was forbidden dinner that night, and Miho had a scolding for following Seiya. The caretaker had seen Miho playing with the bracelet, and had snatched it away and thrown it in the trash, saying it was a useless piece of vanity.

That night after lights out, Miho had, for the first time of her own initiative, disobeyed rules. She had tiptoed to the kitchen, where she purloined a small meal. Next, she found her way to the trash can, out of which she dug out the plastic bracelet again. Finally, she went to Seiya's room and gave him the stolen dinner. Then she hid the bracelet under her mattress.

Not long after that incident, Seiya left for the Graude Foundation. For some reason, the next year, when Seiya was already in Greece, Miho had taken the bracelet out and worn it hidden under her long sleeves, as a memento of her friend. Each year since, the bracelet, which she kept in good condition, had been a symbol of her growth more than the actual day.

The girls were done braiding her hair now, and Tatsuya was dragging her away by the hem of her skirt. Miho smiled, let her fingers drag slowly across the plastic beads once, and followed Tatsuya to wherever he wanted to go.


	2. Daisies

**Notes: **I really haven't posted for this since I first started the story. Well, I suddenly got a few ideas for this. The next one is about Shun and June, and is mostly fluffy, but I also have a cute one planned for Shunrei and Shiryuu, and another, kind of funny one for Miho and Seiya.

Anyway, please leave a review if you can. I have NO inspiration to update stories if people don't tell me they like them. Not trying to garner reviews, just stating. Thankies!

* * *

Daisies

"Shun?" began June. She sat cross-legged under a very large tree near Sanctuary.

"Hmm?" the Andromeda Saint, who was lying on his back on the grass with his head resting on June's knee, replied lazily.

"You're amazing." Shun laughed.

"Really? Why the sudden compliments? Is there something you want me to do for you?" June swatted at her childhood friend.

"Can't I just tell you you're amazing because you are?" Shun laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm not _really_, you know. You just think so because you're biased in my favor."

"Probably. But I'm sure I'm not the _only_ one who thinks so."

"Who else?"

"Your brother?"

"No, he thinks I'm a crybaby who needs his help much too often." June gave a short, shocked laugh.

"What?"

"Really."

"Your brother loves you, Shun! You mean more to him than anything!" Shun chuckled.

"Ah, but that doesn't change his impression of me. I'm fairly sure he doesn't think I'm terribly amazing. A decent Saint, maybe."

"Well, what about your friends? You've saved them all before, haven't you?"

"I think they know me as being a gentle-hearted, loyal, and powerful Saint, who can occasionally accomplish miracles with them. But not amazing." June laughed.

"Why, Shun, you underestimate yourself. Doesn't Athena think you're amazing?"

"Of course," replied Shun somberly, "But then again, Athena thinks all people are amazing. They're like her children."

"Oh, Shun," sighed the blond girl, "But you really _are_ amazing." Shun smiled leisurely up at her.

"I'm glad you think that way, June, because I think _you're_ amazing too." June blushed at this statement and returned to the craft in her hands. There was a beautiful silence between them as Shun slowly drifted towards sleep.

"Shun?" June finally prompted shyly.

"Hmm?" he replied, opening his eyes again.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Yes?"

"Wear this." She held out the finished daisy chain to him.

"I _knew_ your compliments couldn't be free!" Shun exclaimed, sitting up straight with eyes full of laughter. "You want everyone to _really_ believe I'm a girl?" June laughed.

"They won't think you're a girl." A sparkle flew through her gaze. "I believe they've all seen you without, er, habiliments before." And suddenly the two were collapsed on the ground laughing. After the giggles slowly faded out, there was a comfortable silence during which Shun took the chain from June and placed it reverently on her head.

"You'll look much prettier than me if _you_ wear the daisies, June," he told her sincerely. June blushed again, but could think up no good reply. Shun grinned. "Of course, if I wear them, then we might have a problem with who's actually prettier." And they were suddenly both collapsed in giggles again.


	3. And The Rest

**Notes: **So...I know I haven't updated for EVER, but Fire-chan had me beta her Shiryuu/Shunrei ficlet (go read it now!) and I remembered my own Shiryuu/Shunrei ficlet that I hadn't written since I got the idea. So, here it is. The song at the end is a traditional Chinese children's song, and if anyone wants to hear it, I can record myself singing it and PM you a link or something. K? K.

Thanks to Digikouichi, cerise888, Fire-chan, and Rihannon for leaving me kind reviews. Special thanks to Fire-chan for being her cute, awesome self and for getting me in the mood to finally write this.

Don't worry, this collection is far from over. Eventually other things will be added, when I think of them.

Oh, yes. The title and/or last line are meant to be a reference from Shakespeare's Hamlet. The whole quote is "And the rest is silence." but I rather liked the fragmented effect. Ok, I'm really done now.

* * *

And The Rest

He held her so tightly she wondered if she was suffocating. But he wouldn't let her do that—he loved her. Or so he said to no one but his scoffing mind, the one that wondered if maybe he should say something one day before he lost his chance.

"Why do you wait?" he asked her. She stared up at him as if he had asked the most obvious question she had ever heard, her innocent tears falling freely.

"Because I know you'll come back."

He was silent. He was always silent. Honestly, he really should be less silent, especially towards her. He sighed.

"Shunrei…I'm sorry." Now she looked at him as if he had said Roshi was really an eighteen-year-old boy.

"What for, Shiryuu?"

He sighed.

"You, Shunrei. I'm sorry for making you wait here. I'm sorry for the weeks you've wasted on this barren bit of rock, hoping my voice might somehow carry through the waterfall. I'm sorry that you haven't gone away and found yourself a better life down in the village, with friends your own age, and boys trailing after you for you to pick from, boys who won't leave you alone unless you tell them to, boys who…" He stopped, realizing he was talking way too much. "Boys who are better than me," he ended sheepishly.

_She_ held _him_ now. His grip had slipped helplessly away as he had tried to…tried to…tried to say _something_ he couldn't quite place.

"We're still children, Shunrei," he finally said again. His voice was broken. "I shouldn't matter to you this much."

"Why not?" she demanded, suddenly fierce.

"Because all the normal children I see who are around our age have crush after crush. It's harmless. It's silly. It's infatuation." She stared him in the eyes, fearless.

"Are you _like_ the other children your age, Shiryuu?" she queried softly. He looked down, shaking his head in embarrassment. "If other people can't believe in love just because of age, I certainly expect you to be able to. You're not just a child, Shiryuu. I've seen you fight as a man."

"I just don't want you to—"

It came out in a tumble, but Shunrei stopped him.

"Stop talking." She pulled him forward into a resting position and held him. "Tonight, and for however long you are home, we are simply a girl and a boy. No inhibitions. And when you do go, I'll have today and all the other days to remember until you come back again. Now close your eyes." He obeyed, and she began singing softly as she caressed his chin.

_In the blue, blue sky, in the milky way,  
__there is a little white boat.  
__On the boat there is an osmanthus tree,  
__and the white rabbit is playing.  
__The oars, the oars, cannot be seen,  
__and on the boat there is no sail.  
__Float, oh, float, oh, float…  
__float off towards the western heaven._

Shiryuu smiled a sloppy, sleepy smile at her before letting himself drift off.

And the rest…


End file.
